Unusual Love
by Aiss-Yami
Summary: Harry finds out something about Ron that really pisses him off but he finds comfort in a close but unlikley friend and learn to accept his enemy. PG-13 for now, might change to R in the next chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. And anyway, here is what's in the story. Pairings: Harry/Remus, Ron/Draco, Implied Hermione/Neville (don't worry, I wouldn't write details on that). Content/Warnings: Slash, there are guys who like guys in this story people! So if that's not your cup of tea... or coffee, then turn back now. Some swearing, blood, typical stuff.  
  
Yup, if I should continue, tell me. Review, whatever. And tell me honestly, did it suck or was it good, I need to know your opinion ladies and gentlemen and all of you in between * frowns * uhm I have to go now.  
  
  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Harry Potters voice echoed in the great hall as he jumped up from the table spilling his pumpkin juice all over the place. Hermione tried to calm him down. "RON!" Harry's anger leaked everywhere. "TELL ME THIS ISNT TRUE OR SO HELP ME..." he left the threat in the air.  
  
His red haired friend just slid further down into his seat "I'm sorry Harry... really he's not all that bad." Ron looked wildly around at the faces, which were now all starring in their direction. "NOT ALL- N-Not all that bad!" The bespectacled boy seemed to be choking. "What the hell were you THINKING! Not all that bad?" He coughed slamming his fist on the table. "Good God Ron! WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"Harry Calm-"  
  
"No I will not calm down Hermione! Did you hear him?"  
  
"Yes I-"  
  
"Are you sure you heard right? M-Malfoy! He said MALFOY!"  
  
"Yes Harry, Malfoy."  
  
"Draco." Ron interrupted. His friends were drawing quite a bit of attention. Then he saw the person, of whom they were discussing. Draco Malfoy walked over to Ron and wrapped a hand around his waist causing the taller wizards face to match his hair.  
  
"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HIM!" Harry roared reaching for the Slytherin only to be held back by a struggling Hermione. "Let go of me Mione!" his brain was on over load.  
  
"Hold your tongue Potter. After all he IS my boy-friend, I have the right to touch him. More right then you." This sent Harry into another fit of anger and he wrenched himself free of his friend and was halfway across the table before another set of hands grabbed him. These were stronger, and cold. "Mr. Potter, do calm yourself." Snape had glided over hoping to get the boy-who-lived expelled. But Harry was in too bad a mood to listen to a teacher, let alone the one he hated most.  
  
"Get-Get Offa me!" The boy tried to reach across the oak and throttle the Slytherin who was currently caressing his best friends face. "Let go d'ya hear?" Snape was having difficulty restraining the boy and mumbled a sleeping curse. The last thing Harry heard was a rather soft voice shout "Get your hands off of him Severus!" and all went black for the green-eyed hero.  
  
"Harry?" the teen stirred groggily. "Hello? You in there Harry?" he opened his eyes and squinted. Feeling something or rather someone tapping on his head, then nearly screamed. Fred Weasley was doubled over in laughter at the young Gryffindors reaction. "Oh god Harry! You shoulda seen your face! It was like you thought I was Snape or something!" George waltzed up and did an impression Harry supposed was himself. "Yeah Harry it was hilarious to say the least" the twins then started shouting at one another and abruptly stopped, "Hey Harry did that remind you of something?"  
  
"Huh?" was all he could reply. The medicine he had must have had side affects. "You and Malfoy of course!" George laughed. "Yeah you sure gave that git some yellin' before Snape had the mind to come and-"  
  
"OUT!" the twins nearly jumped out of their skin and turned towards the angry figure of Remus Lupin "But we were-"  
  
"Out."  
  
"But Professor"  
  
"No, OUT now, or I will personally see to it that Mconagall finds where you hide all that butterbeer eh?"  
  
"You wouldn't!" the twins scoffed in shock. But one look into their teacher's eyes spoke clearly. And in seconds they had fled. Remus sat down beside his best friends son. "Prof-" Harry started.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Shh. Be quiet now, you'll need your voice when you come around."  
  
"But I AM-"  
  
"Nonsense Harry. Now shush. Get some sleep." The boy couldn't resist the urge and finally fell into a night of dreamless sleep. His teacher and most loyal friend by his side.  
  
  
  
~*In the Gryffindor Common Room*~  
  
"My, this is nicer than I would have presumed." Malfoy looked around the room and then back at Ron who had slumped onto the red and gold sofa. "Good god Ron. You can't still be on about the great hall?" The red haired boy slumped his shoulders. "Oh Ron!" Draco plopped down beside him.  
  
"Look at me." He was ignored and took the liberty of raising his boy- friends chin with his hand. "Look at me Ron." Forced to do so, Ron Weasley obeyed. "Look, don't get yourself all bothered about Potter. He'll come around eventually." Ron sighed "I should have know, I mean you two being enemies and all. He hates you." Draco rolled his eyes "And I hate him."  
  
"I know!" Ron cried desperately, standing up and causing Draco to fall to the floor. "I know you hate him, which is why I don't know why I said yes to you! I mean..."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"You hate him, he hates you..."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"I was so stupid to think you would actually get along, let alone him wish me luck or some other crazy thing..."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"It's like a war and it's all my-" he was silenced as Draco, pressed his mouth against his. It shocked him but he quickly melted into the older boys embrace and kissed him unashamed.  
  
Draco broke for air. "Merlin! If that's what it takes for me to get your attention all the time, were going to be kissing left and right!" Ron blushed. "Now LISTEN to me." Malfoy made sure he had the other boy's attention before continuing. "I absolutely dislike Potter-"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Shush Ron!" Draco said quickly. "Now... I hate him" he held up a hand seeing the Gryffindor start to yet again protest. "BUT... I love you, so... I'm willing to compromise and not call him names, while your around..." he smiled "I am not going to ruin our relationship just because of my loathing for P-" Ron stopped him with a glare. "H-Harry." Draco managed. Ron leapt forward and hugged his love. "Oh Draco! You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do Ron. I'll never lie to you. That's a promise." 


End file.
